Ginny y el misterio del principe
by Snichy
Summary: El sexto libro de Harry Potter desde el punto de vista de Ginny Weasley, mi forma de ver como ella lo vivió y sintió ya que siempre quise saberlo y decidí escribirlo. Se incluirán partes desde el punto de vista de Harry también. Y gracias a todas las personas que lo lean :).
1. En la madriguera

**En la Madriguera**

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana entraban por la ventana en el preciso momento en que la chica que dormitaba en la cama de aquella luminosa habitación abría por primera vez los ojos , los cuales, resentidos, obligaron a la chica a frotárselos. Llevaba varios días durmiendo mal, daba vueltas sin parar hacia un lado o hacia el otro inquieta y lo peor de todo es que no acababa de llegar a una conclusión concreta de porqué no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

- Debería empezar a vestirme... - Se dijo a si misma.

Mientras buscaba en el armario, volvió a decirse que tal vez se debía a su nueva relación amorosa con ese chico, Dean Thomas, tan simpático y amable, que la había tratado bien desde el primer momento.

- Hoy no me apetecen colores claros - Se dijo al fin, poniéndose camiseta y pantalón negros a juego, los cuales hacían resaltar mas aún su cabellera roja.

Aguzó el oído y escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de abajo y entonces recordó que hoy la madriguera tendría un nuevo inquilino. Le parecía poco probable que pudiese haber llegado ya, no eran ni las 9 de la mañana pero ese jaleo tan temprano no era usual.

-A no ser que se trate de Flegggrrr – Susurró con fastidio.

Dudosa, abrió la puerta de su habitación para escuchar mejor, y entonces escuchó a Fleur subiendo desde la cocina.

- Que ganas de veg a hagy al fin! – Cantaba la esbelta rubia, mientras se aproximaba con una bandeja a rebosar de comida.

Ginny contrariada la vio pasar delante de sus narices. Fleur por su parte, ni siquiera se fijó en la cara de Ginny asomada al pasillo. La pelirroja bajó las escaleras corriendo para interrogar a su madre.

- Mamá !

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? - Dijo su madre mientras agitaba la varita sobre unas cacerolas.

- ¿Por qué acaba de subir Fleur con una bandeja de comida hacia la habitación de Fred y George?

- Oh ! ¿No te has enterado?, Harry llego ayer por la noche, si quieres ve a verle ahora que Ron y Hermione están con el.

Ginny asintió, pero se quedo quieta. Estaba manteniendo una lucha interna consigo misma, ¿Ir o no ir?... Sabía la respuesta desde el principio.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, preparó la mascara que ella misma se imponía al estar con Harry, contó hasta tres y entró.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, con una perfecta actuación por parte de Ginny que, acostumbrada después de los últimos años, casi ya no se quedaba embobada mirando los ojos verdes del chico.

Los días transcurrían en lo que para Ginny parecía un pequeño paraíso: Jugaba con Harry, comía al lado de Harry, charlaba con Harry... y lo que a ella más le entusiasmaba: Reía junto a Harry.

La noche antes de la partida a hogwarts, las chicas se encontraban en su habitación acabando de hacer sus maletas. Ginny guardaba sus últimas prendas de ropa mientras rememoraba la última tarde. Imaginó un segundo como revolvía su revoltoso cabello negro, y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, rubor que a Hermione no le pasó inadvertido.

- Veo que tus mejillas decidieron hacerle la competencia a los mechones de tu cabello – Comentó graciosa.

- No sé a que te refieres – Respondió alarmada.

- He visto perfectamente el rubor en tus mejillas, confiesa pequeña, ¿pensando en Dean? - Aventuró.

Aliviada y al mismo tiempo un poco triste, Ginny se sintió libre del aprieto.

- Solo meditaba... ya sabes, si ir mañana a su compartimento en el tren – Mintió.

- Pues claro tonta, como no vas a ir.

- Ya, tienes razón supongo.. - Dijo Ginny intentando cambiar de tema.

- ¿Pero por eso te ponías roja ? - Dudó

- Si, como tu cuando piensas en Ron – Sonrió triunfante, sabía claramente que ahora la batalla estaba ganada.

- ¡No digas tonterías! - Se giró bruscamente fingiendo guardar dos libros.

Hacía ya varios años que Hermione le había recomendado a Ginny salir con otros chicos con el fin de poder empezar a olvidar a Harry y se prometió a si misma no hablarle de el, pero fue especialmente incomodo, cuando el año pasado, Harry había empezado a salir con Cho Chang, y aun así, para sorpresa de Hermione, Ginny no mostró el menor signo de celos. Por lo tanto Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que al fin Ginny había olvidado por completo a su amigo y se sentía muy feliz por ella.

Por su parte, Ginny se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos intentando bloquear sus pensamientos y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos preparados con sus respectivos baúles y animales encerrados en sus jaulas esperando por la protección enviada por el ministerio.

- Au revoir Hagy – Dijo Fleur dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny desvió la vista al instante casi inconscientemente, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a evadir sus sentimientos así que se limitó a mirar a su hermano Ron, el cual se preparaba para la despedida de Fleur y entonces una idea brillante asomó por su cabeza, deslizó suavemente su pie y se preparó para ver como su hermano caía sobre el barro.

- ¡¿Pero que ...?! - Farfulló.

- Vaya Gon... egstas hecho un agsco – Digo Fleur – Tienes que andag con más cuidago.

Rojo como un tomate Ron entró a toda prisa en el coche del ministerio. Harry desde el otro lado lo había visto todo y le sonreía a Ginny con rebeldía, sonrisa a la cual ella respondió con normalidad.

-_ Todo bajo control ..._ - Pensó.

Llegaron a King Cross sin incidencias y entraron con rapidez en el anden por la seguridad de Harry, era la primera vez, según creía recordar Ginny, que llegaban tan pronto y sin incidencias.

- Harry, yo y Ron debemos ir al compartimento de los prefectos – Dijo Hermione sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Se giró y vio acercarse a unas amigas de su curso.

- ¡Ginny tengo un montón de cosas que contarte! - Dijo una a modo de saludo – Y tu más todavía, ¿Cuando pensabas contarnos lo de Dean?

Ginny se había olvidado por completo de ello, avergonzada intentó buscar una escusa cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Ginny, ¿Vienes a buscar sitio conmigo? - Preguntó el moreno de la cicatriz.

Sus amigas lo miraron con curiosidad, mientras ella contestaba de mala gana.

- Lo siento Harry, he quedado con Dean

- Oh.. Vale, no pasa nada - Dijo el despidiéndose con la mano y sonriendo.

¡No podía ser posible que se lo estuviese pidiendo!, y justo tenía que ser cuando había quedado con Dean. Pero una burbuja de felicidad estaba creciendo dentro de Ginny.

- Al menos me lo ha pedido... - Pensó.

- Y bien, ¿Vas a contarnos lo de Dean? - Insistió su amiga.

- ¡No hay nada que contar!, el me pidió salir al final del curso pasado y no os conté nada porque no decidí nada hasta mediados del verano, cuando le envíe una carta respondiendole afirmativamente. - Aclaró.

- ¡Vaya foma de hablar Ginny!, no pareces ni animada.

La perspicacia de su amiga como siempre poniéndola en apuros, pero para sorpresa de Ginny ella cambió de tema.

- ¿Ese era Harry Potter verdad? - Preguntó con una sonrisita.

- Eh...Si.

- ¡Claro! Se me olvidaba que era el mejor amigo de tu hermano Ron, vaya suerte tienes de conocerle, dicen que es el elegido..

- No solo es amigo de mi hermano, también es amigo mío - Le espetó.

- Ya ya... el año pasado le acompañaste al ministerio.. - Dijo con recelo.

- Pues sí.

- Me estaba preguntando si...

- No voy a contarte nada de lo que paso allí Marie – le cortó - Y ahora si me disculpáis iré a buscar a Dean.

Se fue antes de que su amiga pudiese responder, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Empezó a buscar a Dean entre la multitud poco convencida. Lo encontró rápidamente sentado junto a Seamus, Parvati y su mejor amiga Lavender Brown.

- Hola chicos – Saludó Ginny intentando sonreír.

- ¡Ginny! - Dean se levantó al instante y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó.

Ginny correspondió el beso, se dejó llevar y al separarse le pareció que el beso no estuvo del todo mal.

-_Tal vez acabe sintiendo algo por el..._ - Pensó.

- ¿ Quieres que vayamos a buscar otro sitio para nosotros solos ? - Le propuso.

- ¡No! - Gritó – Es decir.. aquí estamos bien.

Le dedicó una bonita sonrisa intentando arreglarlo y el chico pareció complacido. Se sentó al lado de Dean y Lavender Brown le lanzó una mirada llena de curiosidad.

- Me estaba preguntando como está tu hermano.. - Preguntó al fin.

- ¿Mi hermano?, ¿Te refieres a Ron? - Dijo extrañada.

- ¡Pues claro!

- Si como no.. Solo sabe hablar de Ronald Weasley últimamente – Soltó Parvati y su amiga le dio un empujón.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - aseguró

Ginny no comprendía nada.

- Ron se encuentra bien, gracias por preguntar, imagino que estará vigilando por los pasillos al ser prefecto.

- Cierto.. es... es prefecto – Un rosa intenso apareció en las mejillas de Lavender.

Estaba empezando a sentirse realmente incomoda cuando apareció por la puerta ni mas ni menos que Zacharias Smith, el odioso de Zacharias Smith.

- ¿Puedo sentarme con v...?, ¡Anda pero que tenemos aquí!, una weasley – Dijo.

- ¿Que quieres Smith? - Dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Nada, Nada! Es solo que.. como comprenderás, muchos nos preguntamos que pasó en el ministerio, cuando tu y tus amiguitos acompañasteis a Potter.

No te voy a contar nada – Empezaba a estar harta de ese tema.

- ¿Estás segura? - Dijo mostrando una sonrisa de chulería

- Completamente – Contestó Ginny presionando su varita dentro de la chaqueta.

Zacharias siguió insistiendo un buen rato, mientras Ginny hacía como que no le escuchaba e intentaba entretenerse con su nuevo micropuff Arnold hasta que no pudo más y le lanzó su famosa maldición de mocomurciélago.

Zacharias cayó al suelo manchandolo todo de un moco asqueroso que no paraba de salir por todas partes mientras se abría la puerta del compartimento y hacía acto de presencia un señor desconocido.

- ¡Vaya muchacha!, eso ha sido un mas que efectivo maleficio de mocomurciélago – Dijo con gran alegría – Soy el profesor Horace Slughorn y pesaba montar una pequeña fiesta en mi compartimento, me haría muy feliz que te unieras a nosotros jovencita.

Ginny no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oir. Un profesor pasando por alto una agresión.

- Si..¡Claro! - Dijo sin dudarlo.

- ¡Oh fantástico querida! La espero en el compartimento C.

Dicho esto se retiró cerrando la puerta. Zacharias se había levantado, parvati y lavender le habían ayudado a sentarse y a parar el torrente de mocos que salían de su cara.

- Maldita... - Farfulló

- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección Smith – Dijo con una sonrisa – No te metas con una Weasley.

Dean corroboró sus palabras, y la abrazó en señal de afecto.

- Eres la mejor – le susurró al oído – Soy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado.

_- Ojalá yo pudiese pensar igual _ - Pensó ella.

Correspondió al abrazo y se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que Ginny recordó la fiesta del profesor Slughorn.

- He de ir a esa fiesta – Le dijo separándose - Nos vemos mas tarde.

Se dieron un corto beso y se fue del compartimento.


	2. La teoría de Hermione

(me guardo lo sucedido en la fiesta de Slughorn de momento :D )

**La teoría de Hermione**

El gran comedor. Como todos los años, estaba decorado para la cena de inicio de curso, los de primero esperaban nerviosos la gran selección de casa mientras la profesora Mcgonagall los iba llamando por turnos y los demás alumnos atendían expectantes, pero había una pelirroja de Gryffindor mirando a todos lados menos al sombrero seleccionador.

_- Pero donde se ha metido.. _- Pensaba nerviosa.

Volvió a mirar por enésima vez el sitio vacío al lado de Ron y Hermione.

- Chicos... - Empezó - ¿No está Harry con vosotros?

- No tenemos ni idea de donde está – Hermione parecía preocupada – y tu... ¡¿Puedes parar de tragar?!, tu mejor amigo esta desaparecido.

- a..o..se...her..mion – Farfulló tragando.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de odio que hizo al chico parar de comer, echó una ojeada al comedor justo cuando entraba Harry.

- Ahí lo tienes – Le indicó, y se volvió hacia su plato de comida.

- Harry ¿Donde has estado? - Le preguntó Hermione.

- Luego.. - Le indicó el - ¿Me he perdido algo?.

Unos asientos mas atrás, Ginny se preguntaba porqué estaba cubierto de sangre, había escuchado la conversación de los tres amigos y se había decepcionado al no poder enterarse de lo sucedido.

- ¿Te pasa algo?.

Dean la sacó de sus pensamientos, muy a su pesar.

- No, estaba pensando en el discurso del sombrero seleccionador - Mintió.

- Si tienes razón, da que pensar.. y mas en estos tiempos de guerra.

La cogió de la mano mientras con la otra bebía de su zumo de calabaza. Ella le sonrió en señal de cariño y sus miradas se cruzaron, Dean tenía unos ojos marrones que inspiraban tranquilidad, definitivamente Dean era un buen chico, ese era el motivo al que Ginny se aferraba a cada instante mientras apartaba de su mente cualquier rastro de ojos verdes.

A la mañana siguiente bajó junto a Hermione al gran comedor e intentó sonsacarle el porqué del retraso de Harry al banquete de bienvenida.

- Bueno... tubo un altercado con Malfoy, ya sabes que nunca se han llevado bien – Dijo dudosa.

- Ya... ¿Pero que hizo?.

- Nada... Se quedó en el compartimento de Malfoy a espiarle y el le pilló.

- ¿Porqué iba a hacer eso Harry?.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba dando demasiada información porque no perdió ocasión de escabullirse.

- Disculpa Ginny tengo que irme, la profesora Mcgonagall tiene que darme el horario de mis EXTASIS.

Ginny observó desde la entrada como se reunía con los dos chicos.

- _No importa, lo acabaré descubriendo... como siempre he hecho_ – Pensó.

Y es que ella siempre había estado ahí, en segundo plano, preocupándose por el, intentando ayudarle en lo que pudiese aunque el... como siempre, no se enteraba de nada.

_- Tan solo la hermana de su mejor amigo.. eso soy._

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan su desayuno esperando sus horarios, acto seguido Hermione se fue a Runas Antiguas y los chicos a la sala común disfrutando del sol y hablando de quiddich.

- Espero hacer bien las pruebas de guardián... ¿tienes idea de quien más se presenta a mi puesto?.

- No, la profesora Mcgonagall tiene las listas con los nombres - Comentó Harry - Pero seguro que lo consigues.

- Tengo entendido que mi hermana se presentará a las pruebas también, espero que no quiera el puesto de guardián, no me gustaría verla llorar - Dijo fanfarrón.

Harry se imaginó un instante a Ginny delante de los postes, con su cabellera ardiente al viento y cara decidida.

- Tu hermana juega muy bien – Comentó - Aunque la veo mas de cazadora o buscadora.

- Sería genial que entrase así todos los Weasley estaremos en la historia de quiddich de hogwarts - Sentenció triunfante.

- ¿Percy estuvo en el equipo de quiddich? - Preguntó escéptico.

- Tienes razón... ese traidor de Percy – Dijo intentando ocultarlo, pero su cara se entristeció por un instante.

- ¡Venga seguro que ganas las pruebas! - Dijo Harry intentando animar a Ron - Vamos a clase.

La mañana continuó con normalidad, aunque pronto se dieron cuenta de que esas horas libres que tanto agradaban a Harry y a Ron serían para estudiar y hacer deberes. Eso iban comentando mientras se dirigían a clase de pociones donde los esperaba Hermione y tan solo una docena de alumnos.

Slughorn abrió las puertas del aula y una mezcla de olores provenientes del interior empezaron a salir.

- Pasad por favor ... - Dirigiendo una especial sonrisa a ciertos alumnos, incluido Harry.

Dentro del aula se encontraban cuatro mesas con sus cuatro pociones. Los cuatro de Slytherin en una mesa, los cuatro de Ravenclaw en otra y Harry, Ron y Hermione junto con el único alumno de Hufflepuff.

Cuando todo se sentaron y sacaron su material, el profesor Slughorn se situó delante de la poción de la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿Alguien podría decirme que poción es esta? - Preguntó

Hermione acostumbrada, respondió mas rápido que nadie.

- Es Veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora que obliga a los que la beben a decir la verdad.

- Correcto señorita, ¿Sabría decirme cual es esta? - Señalando la de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Es poción multijugos, señor.

- Vaya... ¡Sorprendente!... Imagino que sabrá cual es la que queda - Acercándose a su mesa.

- Es amortentia, el filtro de amor mas potente que existe.

El profesor Slughorn no daba crédito.

- Y el de su mesa es ni mas ni menos que Felix Felicis.

- Correcto señorita, ¡20 bien merecidos puntos para Gryffindor! - Exclamó - Y esa será la recompensa por la clase de hoy.. una botellita de Felix Felicis al que me prepare la poción de muertos en vida... ¡Adelante!

Todos abrieron el libro emocionados con la tarea, cada uno de los allí presentes se habían propuesto ganárselo, pero solo uno, el que menos se lo esperaba, se lo ganó gracias a su nuevo libro de pociones de segunda mano.

- ¡Has hecho trampas! - Decía de nuevo Hermione.

- No son trampas, solo ha seguido otras instrucciones - Protestaba Ron

Se encontraban en el gran comedor, a la hora de la comida, discutiendo sobre el nuevo libro de Harry. El no les escuchaba, se limitaba a ojear el libro, solo encontraba un palabra para definirlo y era: Fascinante.

- ¿He oído bien?, ¿Sigues las instrucciones de un libro? - Dijo Ginny alarmada.

- ¡N...No!, no es lo mismo que el diario de Tom Ryddle te lo aseguro Ginny.

A Ginny le pareció sincero, pero aun así no lograba tranquilizarse, intercambió una mirada con Hermione, que le leyó la mente a la chica.

- Ginny tiene razón - Cogió el libro de Harry - ¡Specialis Revelio!

Pero nada pasó y Harry triunfante se lo guardó en la mochila.

- Volvamos a la sala común - Dijo sonriente - Tenemos una hora libre.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartados del resto de estudiantes y sacaron sus libros y pergaminos para hacer sus respectivas redacciones.

- Oye Hermione... esa poción... la amortentia... - Dijo Ron - ¿Cómo se prepara?

Hermione levantó la vista de su trabajo y miró a Ron con cara de curiosidad.

- ¿Tú queriendo saber como preparar una poción?.

- Si... Sería genial volver a olerlo...

- Oh claro, ya lo entiendo todo - Dijo con su típica sonrisa inteligente - Eso solo es porque la amortentia huele a aquello que nos atrae, para cada persona es diferente, la mía olía a pasta de dientes...césped recién cortado...y..eh...

Pero Hermione se calló al instante sonrojada de pura vergüenza.

- ¿Y qué más? - Preguntó el.

- ¡Nada más!

- Algo mas tiene que ser, ibas a decirlo ahora mismo.

- ¡De eso nada!

Harry acostumbrado a las discusiones de sus amigos, decidió intervenir.

- A mi me olía a tarta de melaza, palo de escoba y algo floral.

- ¿Algo floral? - Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Pues ambos sabían perfectamente a que correspondía ese último olor para ellos.

- Sí -Contestó el sin inmutarse – Creo que lo olí en vuestra casa, en la madriguera.

Entonces Hermione empezó a atar cabos sueltos, no podía evitarlo, estaba en su naturaleza. Algo floral...la madriguera.. Sí, ella también lo había olido muchas veces, seguramente muchas mas veces que Harry ya que.. si no recordaba mal.. el champo de Ginny olía a flores. Y Harry...

- _¡Oh dios mío Harry!.. tal vez ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta_ – Pensaba.

- ¿A que te olía a ti Ron?

- A dulces...cerveza de mantequilla y eh... no recuerdo que más – Mintió bajando la vista a su pergamino.

Pero Hermione ya no le hacía caso.. Un plan se estaba forjando en su mente. Debía hablar con Ginny en cuanto tuviese oportunidad.

- _La clase de mañana de pociones será de lo mas interesante_ - Pensó Hermione terminando su redacción.

Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y desapareció por las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas despidiéndose con un leve gesto.


	3. Amortentia

(Gracias a todos por los comentarios :), el siguiente será algo mas largo)

**Amortentia**

Era ya de noche cuando cierta pelirroja se desplomaba exhausta en su cama.

-_ ¡Vaya primer día!, 5º Curso es horrible..._ - Pensaba.

Cerró los ojos un instante, recordando los momentos del día que compartió con Dean. La acompañó a todas las clases que pudo, comió junto a ella... la cuidaba.

- _Tal vez demasiado... _- Seguía pensando - _Tampoco necesito una niñera._

Recordó como quiso ayudarla a entrar por el pasillo hace un rato.

- _Se que no fue con mala intención... pero no me gusta esa forma de tratarme._

Mientras Ginny pensaba en ello y le daba mil vueltas, Hermione entraba en los dormitorios. Guardó sus cosas pulcramente y se acercó a Ginny con paso decidido.

- Ginny tenemos que hablar - Se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo esta extrañada enderezándose.

- ¿Tienes un rato libre mañana? - preguntó – Necesito que nos veamos a solas.

- ¿A solas porqué?, ¿Que tienen de malo los dormitorios?

- Pues que nos podrían ver...verás, hay algo que quiero que ... Huelas.

- ¿Que huela? - Ginny no entendía absolutamente nada.

- Si.. ahora mismo no es conveniente que hable de ello, pero lo entenderás todo mañana, ¿Te viene bien a la hora de la comida?

- Sí, por mi esta bien.

Dicho esto se fue a su cama, estaba ansiosa por comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- _No entiendo nada..._ - Pensaba Ginny - _Se han vuelto todos locos_

Pero se fue también a dormir, necesitaba descansar y mañana prometía ser un día interesante.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó antes de lo habitual y bajó las escaleras, como ella esperaba, la sala común estaba vacía todavía.

- _Es hora de poner en marcha mi plan_ - pensó

Salió por el retrato de la señora gorda y se dirigió a la aula de pociones pasando por alto el gran comedor el cual desprendía un apetecible olor a desayuno.

- _Eso tendrá que esperar..._

Llamó a la puerta rezando para que el profesor Slughorn estuviese allí, pero la puerta no se abrió.

- _Tendré que llevar a cabo mi plan B._

Miró a ambos lados y cuando se aseguró que no había nadie, susurró:

- ¡Alohomora!

La puerta se abrió de un fuerte chasquido y Hermione se coló por la puerta rápidamente.

- Bien veamos... - Dijo observando el aula vacía - Donde habrá guardado Slughorn las pociones...

Se acercó a los armarios y empezó a buscar.

- ¡Aquí! - En un armario especialmente grande y de extraña forma, se encontraban 3 de las cuatro pociones de su clase de ayer.

Sacó una botellita de su túnica y la llenó hasta arriba de una deliciosa poción, tuvo especial cuidado de dejar todo como estaba y se fue de allí corriendo.

Cuando entró en la sala común todavía no estaban allí ni Harry ni Ron asi que respiró aliviada y les esperó sentada en un sillón.

- ¡Hermione! - Gritaba Ron desde las escaleras.

- No montes tanto jaleo Ron - Dijo ella molesta.

- No empecéis a discutir ya - Dijo una voz graciosa a sus espaldas.

Ginny se acercó a ellos con cara divertida.

- ¿Habéis visto a Dean? - Preguntó

- Estaba en los dormitorios - Le contestó Harry sonriendo - Seguramente baje pronto.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa intentando no perderse en sus ojos verdes.

- Gracias Harry.

Se acercó a las escaleras donde se encontraban los dormitorios masculinos mientras recordaba el banquete de bienvenida y la llegada tardía de Harry.

- _Tal vez no debería darle tanta importancia si el siempre esta metido en líos._

- ¡Ginny! - Dijo una voz familiar que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Dean la besó dulcemente y se fueron abrazados al gran comedor.

- ¿Que te parece si a la hora de comer vamos al lago? - Comentó - Podemos comer en la hierba los dos solos, llevaré comida y...

- Oh bueno.. es que no puedo Dean - Le cortó - He quedado con... una amiga.

- Pero puedes cancelarlo

- Lo siento es que es importante Dean.

- ¿Mas importante que estar con tu novio? - Dean parecía enfadado.

- No se trata de eso, pero ya tenía eso planeado antes y es algo importante.

- Ya veo que no te importa mucho pasar tiempo conmigo.

- Eso no es cierto, pasamos tiempo juntos - Ahora era Ginny quien empezaba a enfadarse

- Me voy a clase.

Dean recogió sus cosas y se fue del gran comedor dando grandes zancadas, Ginny lo miraba atónita.

- _¡Lo que me faltaba!_ - Pensó furiosa - _No puede entender que hay mas cosas en la vida._

Ginny se fue calmando conforme pasaba la mañana, y su furia se transformó de nuevo en curiosidad, cada vez tenia mas ganas de saber que tenía que ''oler''.

Cuando se acabó la última clase de la mañana Ginny pensó en que no había quedado en ningún sitio concreto con Hermione, pero ella ya la estaba esperando en el pasillo.

- Ven conmigo, rápido - Dijo entusiasmada.

Entraron en la primera aula vacía que encontraron y se sentaron cada una a un lado de la mesa.

- Bien... veamos.

Se sacó la botellita de Amortentia del bolsillo.

- ¿A que te huele esta poción?

Ginny se acercó a ella, cogió la poción con sumo cuidado, y la olió.

- Esto...¡Huele genial!

Era la mejor esencia que había en la vida.

- Si, sí... ¿pero a que te huele? - Hermione se empezaba a impacientar.

- Pues huele a... a mis flores favoritas, a vainilla y... no sé a un olor familiar.

Hermione dio un salto en la silla.

- ¿Cómo de familiar? - Preguntó mientras sacaba una camiseta negra que llevaba escondida en la túnica - ¿ a este olor?

Ginny no necesito acercarse a ella para saber que era el mismo holor porque sin duda lo era... y la atraía como nada.

- Sí es el mismo – Confesó.

Hermione se rió emocionada.

- ¡Lo sabía! - Dijo - Mi teoría queda confirmada.

- ¿Qué teoría?, ¿De qué estás hablando Hermione?

- Esta camiseta es de Harry, Ginny - Explicó - Y este frasquito contiene Amortentia, el filtro de amor mas potente que existe.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- La amortentia tiene un olor distinto para cada persona, nos huele a lo que nos atrae, y a ti.. ¡Te gusta Harry! - Sentenció

Ginny no podía pensar, se había quedado como si le lanzasen un hechizo petrificador. Hermione la había pillado y de una forma rotunda.

- Yo...

- ¡Y a el le gustas tú! ¡Ni más ni menos! - Dijo triunfante.

Esto último si que pilló desprevenida a Ginny.

- ¿Qué yo le gusto a el?

- ¡Ayer confesó que su Amortentia olía a palo de escoba, tarta de melaza y algo floral!

- ¿Algo floral?

- ¡Sí!, tu cabello huele a flores Ginny, y la Amortentia siempre huele a la esencia de la persona que amamos.

- ¿Pero de dónde ha salido esta poción?

- ¡De clase de pociones!, ¿De donde sino?

- Hermione yo no creo que ... se trate de mi.

- ¿Porqué no iba a serlo?

- Pues porque en ese caso, si yo le gustase, el no se comportaría conmigo como si fuese su hermana.. o lo que es peor, la hermana de su mejor amigo.

- Ah, eso es porque el no sabe que se trata de ti.

- Hermione eso no tiene sentido...

- Claro que lo tiene Ginny – Dijo molesta – Mira en eso sois igualitos los dos, ¡Igual de cabezones!, se os mete algo en la cabeza y no hay quien os lo quite.

- Solo es la realidad.

- Al menos no podrás negarme que lo que sientes por Harry.

- No lo haré porque no me queda mas remedio, pero te aseguro que hago lo que puedo para que ese sentimiento desaparezca.

- Estáis hechos el uno para el otro, el olor de la Amortentia jamás cambia Ginny.

- Pues te aseguro que el mio va a cambiar.

Dicho esto salió por la puerta, pero no se dirigió al gran comedor si no a la sala común mientras las primeras lágrimas empezaban a aflorar.


	4. Quidditch

**Quiddich**

Acostado en su cama de dosel, Harry leía entretenido su libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo cuando de nuevo, cierto olor a flores surgió de la nada.

- _Otra vez ese olor igual que hoy en la sala común_ - Pensó

- ¡Tío!, esto no es mio – Dijo Ron sacando de su maleta una fina y pequeña camisetita blanca.

- Vaya, eso realzaría tu figura Ron - Bromeó Harry.

- Muy gracioso Harry - Dijo - Debe ser de Ginny.

- ¿De Ginny?

- Si, recuerdo haberla visto una vez con esto - Comentó - Y no me gustó nada.

- ¿Porqué no?, debe quedarle muy bien.

Harry se había sonrojado sin apenas darse cuenta, se había imaginado a Ginny, estaba realmente guapa.

- Eso lo dices porque no es tu hermana... A quien en su sano juicio le gustaría que su hermana fuese enseñándolo todo por ahí.

Harry no contestó pero Ron se lo tomó como una afirmación.

- Tienes Razón, hay alguno por aquí al que le encantaría.

Sus miradas se dirigieron a Dean al mismo tiempo, el cual dormía plácidamente en su cama.

- ¿Qué le habrá visto? .. - Se preguntaba.

- Bueno.. tu hermana es simpática y lista.. también divertida..

- Ya bueno... pero... ¿Qué le ha visto ella a él?

- Pues... - Harry no tenía muchas ganas de responder - El es un buen chico.

- Es mayor.

- Solo es un año mayor, no es para tanto.

- Si que lo es, el ya tendrá experiencia en estas cosas, no como mi hermanita.

- Ginny antes salía con Michael Corner - A Harry estaba empezando a hacersele un nudo en la garganta.

- ¡No me lo recuerdes!

- Entonces no te quejes Ron...

- Tengo que hacerlo Harry, ella es mi hermana... ¡por lo tanto el tiene que caerme mal!

Harry no sabía que responder, por su mente habían surgido una serie de pensamientos en los que era él el que salía con Ginny y la cara de su amigo al enterarse...

- _No_ - Pensó - _Pero menuda tontería se me ocurre._

Empezó a reírse fuertemente.

- A mi no me hace gracia - Ron parecía molesto.

- ¡No!, no me reía de eso, perdona.

Los chicos decidieron irse a dormir y mientras Harry cerraba los ojos, Ginny limpiaba los suyos por enésima vez.

Sin apenas ser consciente de ello había vuelto a recaer una vez más, ese muro que había logrado construir todos estos años se había derrumbado por una simple poción, y es que no podía negar que por un segundo una sensación de inmensa felicidad la había embargado.

- _Seré tonta..._ - Pensó.

Entonces decidió pensar en el olor de Dean y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que jamás se había molestado en fijarse en ese detalle concreto.

- _Encima hemos discutido..._

Ya nada le podía salir peor, se encontraba tumbada en su cama escondida entre las mantas, sabía perfectamente que Hermione la miraba desde su cama con cara de culpabilidad.

- Ginny... - Hermione se le había acercado sin darse cuenta.

Hermione sabía perfectamente la fuerza y valentía de la que siempre hacia gala Ginny, muchas veces deseaba poder ella misma tener esa fuerza de voluntad y por ello mismo sabía que la había cagado.

- Ha sido culpa mía no debí... no debí meterme en esto - Confesó – No soy nadie para meterme en tu vida o en la suya.

Ginny se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con la cara de profunda tristeza de Hermione. Las dos se quedaron calladas, evitando mirarse, hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio.

- Hermione tu no tienes la culpa - Empezó - Tu no eres la culpable de lo que siento, es más, nadie tiene la culpa.

- Si yo no me hubiese entrometido no te hubieses puesto así.

- Eso es porque llegué a creer que era verdad... Deseé que lo fuese.

- Es que es verdad - Dijo - No hay nada que puedas decir que me haga cambiar de opinión.

- Muy bien.

Ginny se había cansado de llorar, esa actitud no correspondía con su forma de ser. Se sentó y la miró decidida.

- ¿Qué me propones entonces?

Hermione la miró sorprendida, esta era la Ginny que conocía.

- ¿Tengo entendido que te presentarás a las pruebas de quiddich no? - Preguntó decidida.

- Sí.

Esta vez Hermione esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

- Pues ya que el señor Potter no quiere abrir los ojos, tendremos que abrírselos nosotras.

Ambas se echaron a reír, Hermione emocionada y Ginny aturdida.

A la mañana siguiente los tres amigos desayunaban en el gran comedor antes de las pruebas de quiddich y después planeaban ir a ver a Hagrid.

- Iremos después del quiddich - Propuso Harry para tranquilizar a Hermione - pero es posible que dure toda la mañana ya que se ha apuntado mucha gente, no entiendo porqué de repente el equipo despierta tanto interés.

- ¡Vamos, Harry! - dijo entonces Hermione que permaneció un buen rato callada, planeando su discurso - Tú eres lo que despierta interés, nunca habías despertado tanta fascinación pero no me extraña ya que nunca habías estado tan atractivo.

Ron casi se atraganta ante estas palabras cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Hermione la cual siguió con su discurso.

- Ahora todo el mundo sabe que decías la verdad, la comunidad mágica ha tenido que admitir que realmente luchaste contra el dos veces y que eres el elegido y por si fuera poco has crecido mas de un palmo este verano, estás mas atractivo que nunca - Finalizó.

Harry se sintió acalorado, no esperaba esas palabras de su amiga y Ron parecía francamente molesto asi que decidió callarse.

Al lado de ellos Ginny digería su desayuno con una sonrisa radiante, pensaba ir a por todas. Había estado escuchando las palabras de Hermione hacía Harry y le había causado gracia la poca sutileza de su amiga.

- Ginny... - Dean Thomas se había sentado a su lado con la cabeza baja.

Ginny se giró hacia el poco convencida, no quería otra discusión ahora

- Vengo a pedirte perdón... No debí ponerme así - Dijo - Supongo que en todas las parejas hay roces de vez en cuando

- ¿Entonces comprendes que no todo puede ser como tu quieras?

- Ginny..

Tal vez estaba siendo un poco brusca con el, al fin y al cabo le estaba pidiendo perdón.

- No pasa nada Dean, ha sido culpa de los dos.

El la abrazó sellando así la discusión anterior mientras ella disimuladamente le olía.

- _Huele a menta_ - Pensó - _Es agradable, podría acostumbrarme a ello._

Pero entonces recordó el olor de la amortentia.

- _Es infinitamente mejor..._

- ¿Pasa algo Ginny?

- No.. son los nervios por la prueba supongo - Mintió.

- Eres estupenda jugando - La animó - No tienes porque ponerte nerviosa, yo si que estoy nervioso.

Dean al igual que Ginny también se presentaba a las pruebas de cazador.

- Ojalá podamos jugar juntos.

Una vez acabaron el desayuno bajaron juntos a los campos de quiddich acompañados por Seamus, Parvati y Lavender, conversaban animados mientras Lavender observaba a Ron desde la distancia.

- ¡Buena suerte Ron! - Le gritó.

Pero el solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba demasiado nervioso para expresar ninguna clase de sentimiento. A su lado Cormac Mclaggen sonreía con calma.

- ¿Quién es ese? - Susurró Ginny a Dean.

- Va a mi curso, Se llama Cormac.

- Parece muy seguro de si mismo - Comentó ella

Seamus y Dean se rieron.

- Bien eso lo aclara todo – Dijo ella riéndose también.

Parece que Cormac no tenía buena fama.

Las pruebas de selección duraron muchas horas, la mitad de los candidatos solo habían asistido para ver a Harry como había predicho Hermione.

- ¡Los que no sean de gryffindor o no sepan jugar que se vayan ahora mismo! - Gritaba Harry enfadado.

- _Pone una carita cuando se enfada.._ - Pensaba Ginny.

Esbozó una débil sonrisa, una sonrisa de chica enamorada que inevitablemente salió a la superficie. Dean la miraba y también le sonreía.

- Mucha suerte Ginny - La besó y se montó en su escoba.

Después de muchas discusiones, llantos y accidentes Harry tenía lo que el consideraba tres maravillosas cazadoras, entre ellas Ginny, la cual había hecho una maravillosa actuación.

- ¡Deslumbrante Ginny! - Le gritó desde lo alto.

Ginny le sonrió con ganas, pero no como de costumbre, le sonrió con seguridad, de una forma que resultó sexy a los ojos de Harry.

- ¿Harry? - Le llamaban.

Pero el no podía apartar la vista de la pelirroja.

- ¡¿HARRY?! - Ron le gritaba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa?

- ¿Cuando me toca Harry? - Parecía nervioso.

- Cuando acaben los golpeadores.

Harry se giró de mala gana y siguió con la selección de su equipo junto a sus nuevas tres cazadoras a las que tras media hora se le unieron Ritchie Coote y Jimmy Peakes.

Estaba exhausto pero contento con sus elecciones. Miró hacia las gradas y clavó la vista en Hermione, estaba tan nerviosa como el propio Ron.

Pero para su sorpresa, Ron paró un lanzamiento mas que Cormac.

- Parecía que estaba bajo un hechizo confundus – Se mofaba Ron mientras se dirigían a casa de Hagrid.

Harry rió pero Hermione permaneció callada con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- _¿Con que un hechizo confundus eh?_ - Pensó divertido.

Pero Hermione evitaba mirarlo, sabía que de alguna manera Harry la había pillado.

Hacía el lado opuesto del castillo caminaban Ginny y Dean. El estaba algo triste aunque intentaba disimularlo y a ella no le pasó desapercibido.

- No te preocupes, puedes volver a intentarlo el año que viene.

- Almenos me alegro de que estés tu en el equipo.

Permanecieron en silencio caminando de la mano. Ginny cerró los ojos, su corazón latía por cada paso que daba, se concentró en ello intentando buscar un punto de relax interno, pero esto desató su incontrolable imaginación.

- _Si fuese la mano de Harry.._ - Pensó

Decidió regalarse a si misma unos minutos a su lado aunque supiese que era una tremenda tontería, se imaginó su mano agarrando la suya y no la de Dean y entonces pareció brotar de alguna parte un brisa con esencia de amortentia.

- _Ese olor es todo lo que necesito._

Se giró sobre si misma y besó a Dean en los labios con firmeza imaginando que el pelo que acariciaba era negro y rebelde y que las manos que la sujetaban eran de ese tal Potter que no lograba entender que ella era para él.


	5. Hogsmeade

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews :)

**Hogsmeade**

Conforme pasaban los días se acercaba la primera visita a Hogsmeade de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Hermione esperaba ese día con más ganas incluso que sus dos amigos, ya que ella y Ginny tenían pensando un plan.

- ¡Es genial que haya enfermado!

- Hermione.. - Ginny le lanzó una mirada llena de reproche.

- Vale lo siento.. ¡es que nos viene como anillo al dedo! - Dijo sin intentar disimular su sonrisa - Así podrás centrarte en Harry.

- Pues no debería, mas que nada porque mi novio es Dean por muy enfermo que esté.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos angustiada, volvía a sentirse culpable de nuevo.

- Sí, Sí... Bueno - Dijo - Lo importante es que vengas con nosotros a Hogsmeade y que al final os quedéis los dos a solas.

La pelirroja cada vez estaba menos segura de que eso pudiese estar bien así que decidió dar un giro a la conversación.

- Y así tu te quedas a solas con Ron.

Hermione enmudeció, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

- Ya que yo he tenido que confesar por la fuerza.. ¿Que menos que lo hagas tu también no?

Una pequeña botellita de amortentia colgaba de los finos dedos de Ginny, ella la agitaba divertida.

- Ya estabas tardando... - Hermione se sentó sobre el borde de la cama de Ginny - Creo que es evidente.

- Si os quedáis a solas podríais hablar con sinceridad.

- Siempre somos sinceros - Dijo ella.

- No con vuestros sentimientos - Ginny observaba detenidamente la botellita - ¿Creo que eso es mas evidente todavía no?

Ambas amigas rieron, su lazo de amistad cada día era más consistente y es que se habían confiado sus mas preciados secretos.

- Tenemos nuestra forma de mostrarnos cariño - Dijo ella medio sonrojada.

- Si precisamente por eso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Hermione le había perdido la pista.

- Pues que lo vuestro es evidente, en cambio... ¿Yo y Harry?.

- Es mas que evidente, no se tu pero yo preferiría no estar discutiendo todo el día como hacemos nosotros.

- ¡Venga dejemos de quejarnos!, mañana promete ser un gran día.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo de puntillas hasta su cama de dosel. Ginny se acamodó en la suya y cerró los ojos.

Como cada noche empezó a analizar la situación en su cabeza.

- _Dean enfermo.. Harry... Hogsmeade..._

Se giró hacia un lado.

- _No ha sido buena idea.._

Miró hacia su mesita de noche donde reposaba la botella de amortentia.

- _¡Me olvidé de devolvérsela a Hermione!_

Entonces un enorme deseo de olerla brotó en su interior y casi inconscientemente acercó la mano al tapón.

- _Por un poquito no pasará nada..._

Destapó con cuidado aquel frasquito y rápidamente el delicioso olor que desprendía se impregnó en el aire. Cerró los ojos y se concentró tratando de analizarlo mientras un leve cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo bajo las sábanas. Se quedó así un buen rato, dejaba el tiempo pasar mientras poco a poco perdía la consciencia y se sumergía en su mundo perfecto.

_**Llamó a la puerta del compartimento del profesor Slughorn un tanto desconcertada.**_

_**- ¡Adelante Querida!**_

_**Asomó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver al profesor junto a unos cuantos alumnos comiendo una serie de platos traídos por el propio profesor. Se sentó a su lado con timidez y se sirvió un trozo de faisán mientras él le iba presentado a sus otros invitados. La mayoría le sonaban pero no estaba muy interesada en devolverles la sonrisa.**_

**- _Todavía estamos esperando a algunos - Le explicó - Tal vez les conozcas ya que son de tu misma casa, se trata del señor Potter y Longbottom._**

_**La cara de Ginny se iluminó al instante, oír su nombre actuaba como un estimulante en ella.**_

_**- Estarán al llegar.**_

_**Tardaron entre 5-6 minutos en llamar a la puerta.**_

**- _¡Adelante muchachos!, sois los últimos - Explicaba Slughorn._**

_**Pero en ese momento ginny había desconectado, pues aquellos ojos verdes acababan de transpasar la puerta y no había mejor lugar para posar los suyos propios. La saludó con la mano pero no apartó la mirada, parecían estar conectados por una especie de magia invisible, parecía que se comunicaban sin necesidad de palabras, que sabían perfectamente lo que el otro anhelaba.**_

_**Ella se levantó y salió por la puerta dejando aquel lugar lleno de extraños, quería un lugar a solas, quería estar junto a él sin que nada ni nadie pudiese impedirlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía libre de cargas.**_

**- _Aquí, Harry – Dijo señalando un compartimento vacío._**

_**Ella sabía que el la seguía, no necesitaba decírselo. Se abalanzó sobre el en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y se abandonó en su aroma ahora mas fuerte que nunca.**_

_**- Pura amortentia - Resonó en su cabeza.**_

_**Al fin entendía lo que era sentirse en casa, ella lo estaba en sus brazos.**_

_**- No quiero soltarte nunca - Rompió el silencio.**_

_**El se limitó a juntar sus frentes unos instantes mientras poco a poco se inclinaba para besarla. El solo roce de sus labios era fuego, un fuego abrasador que le dejaba una inmensa sensación de placer.**_

_**Ella se acercó un poco más, quería juntar sus labios del todo, besarle y nada más, pero ese fuego que había crecido en su interior la estaba ahogando y una sensación de opresión le cubría el pecho...**_

Abrió los ojos mientras respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire, miró hacia todos lados buscando a Harry en la oscuridad que la envolvía, pero había regresado al dormitorio de las chicas y el frasco de amortentia abierto reposaba en las sábanas.

Con la respiración acelerada y un cosquilleo en los labios permanente, Ginny volvió a acostarse no sin antes tapar la botellita y esconderla en su maleta.

- _He modificando un recuerdo del pasado en sueños_ - Pensaba – _Tengo que contárselo a Hermione..._

Tal vez debería guardar esa poción lejos de si misma a partir de ahora.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano emocionados por la idea del viaje a Hogsmeade y se reunieron con Hermione en el gran comedor.

- ¿Otra vez con ese príncipe mestizo? - Comentaba ella molesta.

- ¡Tiene unos hechizos chulisimos! - le contó Ron

- ¿Estaban escritos a mano? - Hermione parecía alarmada.

- ¿Y qué pasa si están escritos a mano? - Repuso Harry guardándolo en su mochila.

- ¡Pues que no están aprobados por el ministerio!

Ron y Harry se miraron el uno al otro con cara de fastidio. A ellos les daba igual que el ministerio los aprobase o no.

- ¡Solo nos divertíamos un poco Hermione! - Dijo Ron.

- A mi no me parece gracioso colgar a alguien del tobillo - Contestó ella.

Siguieron discutiendo un buen rato hasta que una vocecita a sus espaldas salvó a Harry y a Ron de la furia de Hermione hacia el libro de pociones.

- ¡Hola, Harry!, me han pedido que te entregue esto - Dijo.

Harry cogió el pergamino con la letra de Dumbledore y le dio las gracias a Ginny

- ¡Bien es la siguiente clase con Dumbledore! - Dijo entusiasmado - ¿Vienes con nosotros a hogsmeade Ginny?

Era la segunda vez que Harry le pedía a Ginny que le acompañara, y ese dato no pasó desapercibido por Hermione.

- Sería genial que nos acompañases Ginny - Dijo ella sonriendo con picardía - _¡Esto está siendo mas fácil de lo que creía!_

Pero la cara de Ginny no reflejaba alegría ni mucho menos. En la sala común se había encontrado con un Dean sano gracias a Madame Pomfrey que pretendía acompañarla a Hogsmeade.

- Iré con Dean. Quizá nos veamos allí - replicó ella, y les dijo adiós con la mano.

Un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza afloró en Harry pero lo dejó pasar. Los tres chicos fueron hacia la fila para que Filch los revisase con los sensores.

- _No entiendo que está pasando_ – Hermione observaba a Dean y Ginny en el inicio de la fila - S_e supone que estaba enfermo._

Ginny se giró al sentir la mirada de Hermione en sus espaldas. No sabía como comunicarse con ella y explicárselo.

- Ginny, ¿Vamos? - Dean la cogía del brazo.

- Sí perdona.

- Había pensado que tal vez podríamos ir al salón de té de Madame Pudipié.

- _No podría haber elegido un sitio mas cursi _- Pensó ella.

Para Ginny el salón de té de Madame Pudipié era un local frívolo lleno de parejitas felices irreales.

- Me parece bien – Mintió.

Caminaron de la mano por las frías calles llenas de nieve.

- Dean puedo caminar sola - Le dijo molesta.

Con la otra mano intentaba sujetarla por la cintura para que no se cayese.

- Hay nieve y puedes resbalarte.

Ginny avanzó a grandes zancadas alejándose de el, no le apetecía discutir.

- ¡Ginny espera!

Entraron en el salón de Madame Pudipié rápidamente por causa del frío del exterior y Ginny se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró.

- _Este sitio es demasiado pintoresco_ – Pensaba ella observando el saloncito.

En todas las mesas se veían parejas besuqueándose o cogidas de las manos.

- _Y nosotros no vamos a ser menos.._ - Pensó.

Efectivamente, Dean la cogió de la mano en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te había dicho alguna vez lo hermoso que me parece tu pelo?

Ginny lo besó para no oírle, no quería tener que mentirle más, él era un buen chico pero no congeniaban en absoluto.

- _No necesito un protector, sino alguien que me trate por igual._

- ¿Te apetece un té?

- Sí, por favor.

Dean pidió las bebidas mientras Ginny observaba sus manos.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la escapada al lago que te propuse?

- Sí claro.

- Se que no salió bien la primera vez pero...¿Y si lo intentamos de nuevo? - Dijo con ilusión - Podríamos ir un día de estos.

Ginny esperaba esa pregunta, a una parte de su subconsciente se le daba muy bien adivinar los planes de Dean.

- Me parece buena idea, podríamos ir después del primer partido de la temporada.

A Dean le pareció estupendo, y se pasaron el resto de la velada charlando sobre Quidditch. Pero la situación se torció cuando Dean decidió hablar de Harry.

- Potter me tiene manía seguro - Comentó fastidiado - Yo lo hice mejor que Demelza.

- Si Harry consideró que Demelza lo hizo mejor es su decisión.

- Yo hice más puntos.

- Pero ella tiene una gran habilidad para esquivar Bludgers, no todo es marcar puntos Dean - Un calor repentino empezaba apoderarse de ella.

- Se me olvidaba que defendías tanto a ''San Potter'' - Dijo molesto.

- No le llames así, Dean - Ginny intentaba controlarse.

- Parece que tiene especial predilección por los Weasley.

Ginny se levantó y se fue corriendo de allí lejos de Dean.

- _Porqué siempre tiene que cagarla - _Pensó furiosa.

Corría entre la nieve dejando un rastro detrás de ella, solo deseaba llegar al castillo y entretenerse haciendo deberes de cualquier asignatura.


	6. Sentimientos Encontrados

llevo varios días sin Internet y no he podido subir capítulos :C, disculpad.

Gracias por el review 3, siempre he pensado que los problemas de Ginny y Dean eran de ese estilo.

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

No muy lejos de Ginny, cuatro chicos corrían sobre la nieve detrás de Hagrid.

- Le han echado la maldición imperius y no me he dado cuenta - Se lamentaba Leanne

Su amiga, Katie Bell, cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor, acababa de sufrir un ataque anonimo por incidente.

- Salió del baño con el paquete - Susurraba - Y dijo que tenía que entregárselo a Dumbledore.

Leanne a duras penas conseguía explicarse, era evidente que se sentía responsable del incidente de Katie.

- Entonces se abrió el paquete.. Debió tocarlo sin querer.

Empezó a llorar y Hermione la abrazó compungida.

- No te preocupes Leanne no es tu culpa.

- ¿Es evidente lo que ha pasado no? - Dijo entonces Harry.

Llevaba un rato callado pensando y atando cabos hasta llegar a una conclusión.

- Malfoy la esperaba en los baños.

- Harry no empieces con eso haz el favor - Hermione no estaba dispuesta a aguantar sus teorías.

- ¡Es más que evidente Hermione!

- Harry, ahora no por favor - Su vista iba de Leanne al castillo una y otra vez.

- Está bien.. - Aceptó a regañadientes.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada, Hermione abrazaba a Leanne y le ayudaba a caminar ya que ella sola parecía incapaz. La profesora Mcgonagall les esperaba en la entrada con cara seria.

- Acompañadme a mi despacho por favor - Les dijo.

Tuvieron que contarle la historia varias veces tanto a la profesora Mcgonagall como a los demás profesores. Cuando Leanne se fue y los tres se quedaron a solas con la profesora, Harry decidió contarle sus sospechas.

- Esa es una acusación muy grave Potter - Le dijo ella.

- Pero se que fue él.

- ¿Acaso tienes pruebas?

Muy a su pesar tuvo que responder que no.

- Entonces ya está todo dicho, Malfoy cumplía un castigo conmigo hoy.

La profesora decidida les acompañó a la puerta. Se fueron a la sala común agotados de ese día tan extraño cuando Ron planteó un problema que Harry no se esperaba.

- Sin Katie tendrás que hacer otras pruebas de selección - Comentó - El partido está al caer.

Si algo tenía claro Harry es que no pensaba volver a pasar por aquel infierno, tendría que pensar algo y la única idea que se le ocurría intentaba desecharla de su mente por motivos que no acababa de comprender.

- ¿Dean y Seamus lo hicieron bastante bien no? - Siguió Ron.

- Sí... Sobretodo Dean - Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Los amigos subían las escaleras de los dormitorios mientras discutían sobre el equipo.

- ¿Seguro que lo hizo mejor Dean? - A Ron no le entusiasmaba la idea.

Y aunque Ron no lo supiese, a Harry menos todavía.

- Sí, voló mucho mejor que Seamus... - Como capitán tenía que elegir lo mejor para el equipo.

- Entonces supongo que tendrás que hablar con él.

- De momento no, espero que Katie se recupere antes.

Se acostó en su cama y se quedó mirando el dosel.

-_ Esperaré hasta el último momento_ - Pensó.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de las chicas, Hermione y Ginny se contaban sus respectivas historias.

- ¡Desastroso! - Decía por enésima vez Ginny - No podía haber salido peor, creo firmemente que Dean tiene una gran habilidad para estropearlo todo en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Se puede saber que hizo? - Inquirió Hermione.

- Se metió con Harry de mala manera...

Hermione sonrió complacida.

- Y claro, su chica del pelo floral corrió a defenderle - Dijo agitando las manos.

Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

- Hice lo que debía hacer y se acabó.

Le dio la espalda a Hermione mientras se acariciaba el pelo, empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, su relación con Dean pendía de un hilo.

- ¿Sigues pensando que salir con Dean es lo correcto?

- Sabes que sí, Hermione - Respondió sin girarse - No merece que le haga eso.

- ¿Incluso después de lo que dijo de Harry?

- ¡Nadie merece que le hagan eso!

- Sí tienes razón – Dijo Hermione - Es mucho mejor vivir una mentira eternamente.

Se miraron un instante sin saber que decirse, ambas se sentían dolidas a su manera.

- Katie Bell sufrió un ataque - Dijo Hermione entonces.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

Hermione le contó todo lo sucedido con pelos y señales excepto las ideas de Harry, algo le decía que no debía contar las sospechas sobre Malfoy.

- ¿Pero quién ha podido ser? - Ginny estaba muy preocupada.

- No tenemos ni idea - Mintió - Ese alguien la esperaba en los baños de las chicas.

- Entonces seguramente fue una chica.. - Argumentó.

- O un chico, realmente no se puede saber - Comentó Hermione.

- Confío en que pronto se sepa - Dijo - Los profesores lo investigarán.

- Sí, pero Dumbledore lleva días fuera del colegio.

Las dos chicas meditaron en silencio pero ninguna lograba dar con la resolución del misterio.

- Solo se me ocurre preguntarle a Katie cuando vuelva - Dijo entonces Ginny.

- Si también lo he pensado.. pero creo que tardará en volver - Dijo con lástima.

Entonces Ginny se planteó la pregunta más importante de todas.

-¿Se...se recuperará verdad? - Preguntó.

- Eso espero...

Se abrazaron, consolándose de alguna manera, mientras cada una pensaba en cierto chico.

- Le voy a pedir a tu hermano que me acompañe a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¿En serio? - Ginny se había emocionado.

- Bueno todavía lo estoy dudando pero...

- ¡Nada de peros!, es la oportunidad perfecta, estaréis a solas, en una fiesta, sin nada que os pueda frenar.

Las mejillas de Hermione iban del rosa palo al rojo carmesí en cuestión de segundos.

- Se lo pediré mañana - Dijo - Tu podrías ir con..

- No, Hermione - Le cortó - Sabes que no es lo mismo, tienes que entender de una vez que Harry no siente lo mismo por mi.

- ¿Te recuerdo que ahora quiere pasar más tiempo contigo?

- Eso es porque nos lo pasamos en grande este verano - Explicó - Soy una amiga más.

- Accediste a intentarlo, Ginny - Dijo - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Intento mantenerme en la realidad, yo no quiero hacerme ilusiones.

- Ginny...

- Yo.. no quiero sufrir más.

Se abrazaron de nuevo. Hermione de alguna manera se sentía culpable.

- Deberíamos dormir - susurró Ginny - A ti te espera un gran día.

- Buenas noches, Ginny.

Se separaron y Hermione se fue a su cama, se acostaron al mismo tiempo y abandonaron por un momento sus pensamientos para recibir al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Herbología, Hermione y Ron mantenían una pequeña discusión. Ella intentaba invitarlo a la fiesta de Slughorn pero Ron parecía muy molesto.

- ¡Pensaba pedírtelo a ti y no a Cormac! - Dijo al fin.

- ¿En serio? - Él parecía muy sorprendido.

- Sí, pero ya que insistes se lo pediré a Cormac.

- No si yo tampoco decía eso... - Susurró.

Ambos se sonrojaron pero parecían contentos al fin y al cabo. Harry, que a su vez intentaba exprimir una vaina en un cuenco a su lado, quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

- ¿Vendrás a vernos al entrenamiento? - Preguntó el pelirrojo complacido.

- No.. Me encantaría ir pero tengo que acabar una redacción de Aritmancia - Contestó ella ocultando su rostro, ninguno de los dos chicos podía adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones en la sala común.

- Es una pena.. Trabajas demasiado.

Ambos se mostraron de lo mas amables el uno con el otro el resto de la clase, y al salir, se despidieron con mas énfasis del habitual.

- ¡Hace buen tiempo! - Comentaba Ron todavía alegre mientras bajaban al campo de quidditch - ¿Ya has hablado con Dean?

- Todavía no.. - Y no tenía pensado hacerlo.

El resto del equipo les esperaban ya cambiados y los dos golpeadores arrastraban el baúl con las pelotas de quidditch.

- Llegáis tarde, chicos - Les dijo Ginny en cuanto los vio llegar.

- Disculpa, Herbología últimamente se esta volviendo algo peligrosa – Le dijo Harry mostrándole las manos llenas de arañazos.

Sin pensarlo le apuntó con su varita, curandole así las manos sin siquiera pensar mentalmente ningún hechizo.

- _¿Cómo he hecho eso?_

Pero la sorpresa de Ginny no fue nada comparada con la de Harry.

- Ojalá supiese hacer yo eso - Le dijo - Los hechizos no verbales no son lo mío.

Entonces le sonrió y ella sintió que el mundo se paraba.

- Muchas gracias, Ginny.

Se miraron una fracción de segundo más, y siguieron su camino. Harry con una extraña sensación de júbilo y Ginny terriblemente confusa. Y es que dicen que el amor te hace sentir y hacer cosas que crees imposibles en otras circunstancias.

Mientras los chicos entrenaban en el campo, Hermione subió hasta la sala común, abrió su mochila y sacó una conocida botellita que se encontraba justo al lado de su redacción de Aritmancia perfectamente terminada.

- _No me voy a rendir en esto._

Recordando la clase de Herbología con felicidad, se dedicó a esparcir unas gotas de Amortentia por el sillón favorito de Harry, donde seguramente se sentaría al llegar agotado del entrenamiento.

- _¡Todo listo!_

Se sentó en el sillón de al lado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sensación parecida a la del whisky de fuego recorrió su cuerpo.


	7. Siempre Ginny

( muchas gracias por los reviews, es lo que me anima a continuar :) )

**Siempre Ginny**

El entrenamiento estaba siendo un desastre. Ron y sus ya conocidos nervios estaban estropeándolo todo.

- ¡Ron deja de gritarles, tu no eres el capitán! - Le decía Harry cabreado.

Pero su amigo no le hacía caso, estaba demasiado ocupado proyectando su odio hacia su hermana, que acababa de marcarle un tanto.

- ¡Deja de quejarte de una vez! - Le dijo ella haciendo oídos sordos a sus comentarios.

Pero Ron no se calmaba y al final acabó dándole un puñetazo a Demelza para que no alcanzase los postes de gol. Todo el equipo fue corriendo a socorrerla.

- ¡Te has dejado dominar por el pánico! - Gritaba Ginny furiosa - Mira como la has dejado.

- ¡Ginny tu tampoco eres la capitana! - Le reprendió Harry.

Ella le miró con unos ojos muy inocentes dejando al chico sin respiración.

- Es que parecías muy ocupado para decírselo tu...

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, era tan fácil olvidar los problemas al lado de Ginny..

- Déjame que te lo arregle Demelza - Dijo - ¡Episkeyo!

El torrente de sangre paró de inmediato y el labio se deshinchó.

- G...Gracias... - Tartamudeó.

- Se acabó el entrenamiento - Dijo entonces Harry - ¡Machacaremos a Slytherin!

La frase de Harry animó al equipo, que se iba a los vestuarios contentos y satisfechos, pero no Ron.

- Dale mi puesto a Cormac ... - Se lamentaba - Soy penoso, después de este partido puedes darle mi puesto a Cormac.

- No digas tonterías Ron, tu único problema son los nervios y la desconfianza.

Mientras los chicos acababan de recoger las pelotas y guardarlas, Ginny y Demelza subían a la sala común.

- Tu hermano es demasiado Bruto...

- Es buena persona, pero no controla sus nervios – Ginny intentaba disculpar a su hermano a pesar de todo.

- ¡Ginny! - Una voz conocida sonó a sus espaldas.

Se giró con pereza, no tenía ganas de discutir, pero para su sorpresa Dean no pretendía discutir.

- He sido tremendamente tonto..

- Dean..

No tenía ni idea de que decirle, siempre se quedaba sin palabras con Dean.

- Supongo que sobra decir que lo siento.. - Empezó

- No importa - Dijo secamente.

- Si que importa, es tu amigo y no debí decir... eso.

- Dean no vamos a estar siempre así, esto no es lo que yo quiero - Por una vez le habló con total sinceridad.

- Pero yo lo quiero ser todo para ti, no volverá a pasar - Dijo - La última oportunidad.

Ginny dudó, tenía ante ella la oportunidad de acabar con esa farsa y estar por fin libre para poder intentarlo con Harry.

- Dean..yo..

Pero los labios de Dean sellaron sus palabras antes de poder terminar.

- Ven conmigo, cierra los ojos.

Cerró los ojos tras dudarlo unos instantes, simplemente se dejó llevar como tantas otras veces, creyendo hacer lo correcto.

_- Esto no está bien...-_ Pensó

La llevó detrás de un tapiz desierto, allí donde nadie les podía ver, logrando ocultarse de la señora Norris.

- ¿Puedo abrir ya los ojos?

En vez de contestarle, se limitó a agarrarla por la cintura y estrecharla contra el, apartó el pelo de su cara y le besó el cuello.

- ¡¿Dean?! - Ginny abrió los ojos al instante.

- Shh... Déjate llevar...

Pero no fue la voz de Dean la que escuchó Ginny, la voz de harry inundó su cabeza y le impidió pensar con claridad.

- Bésame, Ginny.

Le besó sin pensarlo, perdida en sus pensamientos, abrazándose de nuevo. La mano de Dean recorría la caderas de Ginny con pasión.

- ¡¿Pero que está pasando aquí?!

Ginny se separó al instante, su hermano y el verdadero Harry les miraban desde la entrada del tapiz con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Que te pasa Ron? - Dijo aparentando normalidad.

- ¿Qué que me pasa?, nada, simplemente que no me gusta ver a mi hermana besuqueándose por ahí.

- ¡Soy libre para besuquearme con quien quiera! - Gritó.

- Ginny será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.. - Le susurró Dean al oído.

- ¡Vete tú!

Dean se fue corriendo de allí mientras que Ginny y Ron sacaban sus varitas.

- Hermione se besaba con Victor Krum - Le gritó - Y Harry con Cho Chang, el único que lo ve como algo malo eres tú.

- Que yo no lo haga en público no significa que...

- ¿Que no lo haces en público? No me hagas reír Ron, el mejor beso que has dado en tu vida ha sido de nuestra tía Muriel.

Ron intentó lanzarle un maleficio a su hermana, pero Harry logró hacer que lo esquivase, intentaba que los hermanos no se hiciesen daño el uno al otro.

- No quiero que piensen que mi hermana es una..

- ¡¿Una que?!, Dilo Ronald - Ginny estaba al borde de las lágrimas y la rabia contenida no le ayudaba.

Pero Ron no le contestó, y ella se fue corriendo de allí hecha un Basilisco.

- Será mejor que volvamos a la sala común – Dijo Harry.

Acompañó a su amigo, que no cesaba de hablar y de hablar, pero Harry no le hacía caso, tenía su mente totalmente en blanco, enfurecida, no podía creer lo mucho que odiaba a Dean.

- _Es porque es la hermana de Ron _- Se decía una y otra vez.

Pero la imagen de él besándose con Ginny en aquel lugar apartado aparecía todo el tempo en su mente, y su cara, piel y hermoso cabello mas nítidos que nunca.

- ¡Sopa de leche! - Dijo Ron con desgana.

Entraron por el retrato de la señora gorda a la sala común y buscaron a Hermione entre la multitud.

- Me voy a la cama - Dijo el pelirrojo sin mirarla siquiera.

- ¿Pero a este que le pasa? - Dijo Hermione molesta - Siéntate aquí Harry.

Harry obedeció abatido, estaba triste y con un nudo en el estomago que no tenía pinta de que fuese a desaparecer.

- No es nada - Mintió - No fue un buen entrenamiento.

Cerró los ojos, tenía cansancio acumulado, y un olor floral que surgía de la nada no le estaba ayudando en absoluto a borrar a Ginny de su mente.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Harry? - Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- No.. - Se apresuró a contestar - O eso creo..

- En ese caso... Iré a los dormitorios, me pareció ver a Ginny furiosa hace un momento.

Se levantó decidida, le dirigió una última mirada pícara, y se fue a los dormitorios dejando a Harry solo, lo último que el necesitaba.

- _Es la hermana de Ron.._

Pero su cabello pelirrojo, tan suave y sedoso, no le recordaba nada a Ron. Todo este tiempo.. recordó uno a uno todos los momentos de su vida junto a Ginny... cuando la conoció.. cuando la salvó del basilisco..

- _Cielos fue horrible... cuando... cuando pensé que iba a morirse.._

Recordó el verano pasado, jugando con ella, riendo con ella...y entonces al fin comprendió que el siempre la había querido, Siempre Ginny.

- _La amortentia.. el tercer olor.. era Ginny_ - Comprendió al fin.

Sonrió a duras penas, feliz por entenderlo, pero triste al saber la realidad del asunto.

- _Ella está con Dean.. es ya demasiado tarde._

Su corazón parecía partirse en mil pedazos y no encontraba forma de remediarlo. Subió las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos con lentitud, siguiendo el ritmo de su pesado corazón. Fue de puntillas hasta su cama de Dosel para no despertar al resto de sus compañeros y se abandonó completamente en ella.

Pero en el dormitorio de las chicas, otra situación reinaba.

- ¡Es absolutamente imbécil! - Decía una cabreada Hermione - Tu hermano simplemente no tiene remedio.

Ella no contestaba, un malestar general la apoderaba desde hacía horas.

- Supongo que por eso estaba tan borde hace un rato, se fue a dormir enseguida – Continuó.

- Estoy acostumbrada al comportamiento de Ron - Dijo - Pero...No al suyo.

- ¿ Al de quién?

- Harry - Dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Explícame eso por favor, Ginny - Pidió su amiga.

- Solo se que le dolió verme allí con Dean.

Hermione se limito a sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, sobraban ya las palabras.


End file.
